


baby, you are my angel

by Minsu



Series: falling for you [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsu/pseuds/Minsu
Summary: you're a human exchange student attending RAD, until the magical influence in the devildom awakens your true form. now, you face an ultimatum: remain in the devildom and fall, or ascend to the celestial realm. lucifer forbids you from falling, but you've fallen for him a long time ago, and although his pride won't let him admit it, he has too. he refuses to let the love of his life condemn herself to hell because of him. (awakened angel reader x lucifer)
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: falling for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125434
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	baby, you are my angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1/26/21 a/n: chapter 1 has been updated to be longer w/ a different ending. i didn't like how i left off the original chapter, so ive rewritten it slightly.

Ever since forming your pacts with the seven lords of the Devildom, things have been weird. 

Well, weirder than things have already been. 

It began with an odd craving for sunlight. 

It was dark all the time in the Devildom, so it wasn’t wrong for you to miss the warmth of being beneath the sun - but this was different. 

It wasn’t something as simple as  _ missing  _ the sun. 

It was a more complex feeling - a  _ need _ . 

This led to you asking Solomon for a trip to the surface, under the guise of being homesick rather than quite literally needing the sun. 

After your trip, the craving subsided. 

Then came the Celestial Realm food cravings.

Ever since coming to the Devildom, you weren’t too picky with food - as long as it was safe, edible, and tasty. (Of course, only eating whatever said food was  _ after  _ Solomon tasted it first. You quickly learned that your tastebuds were  **never** safe in Solomon’s hands, so you took to taking advice from Luke, instead.)

This trust in Luke’s food guidance led to you having occasional meals within Purgatory Hall, and eventually led to your dependence on Luke’s Celestial Realm desserts and Simeon’s meals. 

Then for weeks, you weren’t able to stomach Devildom food  _ at all _ . 

Lord Diavolo saw it as a probable side effect from eating too much Celestial Realm food, but you didn’t miss the hint of worry in his gaze. 

It’s been a month since then, and nothing strange has happened. 

Until you wake up one morning, pain searing down your back. 

You feel some relief upon sitting up, and in a few minutes the pain fades to a dull ache. 

Getting out of bed, you head to the bathroom to wash your face, brush your teeth, and brush your hair. You return to your room and pull your sleeping shirt off, and walk towards your uniform hanging near your dresser. 

You catch a glimpse of yourself in the mirror and nearly collapse at the sight you see: two miniature wings, barely the size of your pinky, poking out of your skin. 

Wings?

**Wings.**

They’re small enough to be hidden by your uniform, but what’ll happen when you can’t hide it any longer? You  _ have  _ to tell someone, but telling one of the brothers would only cause chaos, and the notification of Diavolo.

Would he send you back? But...where  _ exactly _ does a human with wings go back to, anyway?

“Hey, (Y/N)? Are you awake? Beel’s drooling on the plate we saved for you, so you better come down soon.” 

Satan’s voice intrudes your thoughts, and you quickly pull on your shirt and blazer, shuffling to the door. 

You open the door and find him still standing there, leaning against the wall opposite you. 

He lets out a small laugh at your disheveled appearance, and you manage a small smile at him before flinching away from his tug on your tie. He raises an eyebrow at you as he adjusts it, then frowns. 

“It was slightly crooked. Are you feeling okay?” 

“I am,” you reply hurriedly, brushing past him. “Thanks for coming to get me.” 

“Of course.”

You reach the dining room and greet the rest of the brothers with a tight-lipped smile, before settling into your place at the table. Beelzebub is eyeing your plate from across the table whilst Belphegor holds his arm down, sending you a gentle, sleepy smile. 

You begin to eat, and almost forget about the event that took place in your bedroom until you lean back into your seat. The ache is irritated, and sends a sharp sting of pain down your back. You visibly flinch, capturing the attention of the eldest. 

“(F/N), what’s wrong?” 

The question prompts the rest of the brothers to lay their eyes on you, and you meekly return their gazes with a quick glance around the table. 

“I slept in a bad position, so my back is sore,” you answer. “Other than that, I’m okay.” 

“Hm.” 

His eyes scan you, looking for another tell, another sign. 

He can’t find a reason, but something within him is telling him something is wrong. And he will do everything in his power to figure out what it is. 

“I just learned a massage technique that can help with that, let me help!” Asmodeus sings, getting up from his chair. He skips over to you, and you quickly stand, backing away. 

“I’ll be okay, Asmo! I just realized I told Solomon I’d meet him before school, so I should get going,” you lie. 

They watch you run up the stairs to grab your bag from your room, then watch you run back down and out the front door. 

You don’t miss Lucifer’s sharp gaze as you pass by, and half-expect him to teleport from his seat at the dining table to the front gate of the house. 

Thankfully, he doesn’t. 

You slip through the front gates of the House of Lamentation and follow the road to the House of Purgatory, where Solomon and the rest of the exchange students reside. 

You try your best to ignore the throbbing in your shoulders, but acknowledging the presence of your growing problem only makes them throb more. 

You take out your D.D.D. and send a brief text to Solomon asking him to wait for you, pocketing it when he replies with a simple ‘okay’. 

He’s already outside standing at the house’s gate when you arrive, arms crossed over his chest. He fiddles with his D.D.D before slipping it into his pocket, sending you a warm smile.

“Escaping from the brothers this early?”

“Something like that,” you reply, “I had to get out of there.” 

“Your celestial powers are already causing you trouble?”

“You knew?” 

He shifts uncomfortably beneath your gaze.

“...You’ve known.”

“Yes.”

You turn to walk away and he catches your wrist, pulling you back. 

“Please, (Y/N), you know I would’ve told you if I could.” An overwhelming sense of guilt washes over him, and his eyes plead you to hear him out. 

You gently remove his hand from your wrist and reapproach him, and softly ask, “Why couldn’t you?”

“Lord Diavolo,” he murmurs. “As long as your powers didn’t awaken, I was forbidden to speak of it.” 

“...What do I do now?”

“Simple. You come with  **me** .” 

The pact mark on the nape of your neck tingles, its owner approaching with heavy footsteps.

“Lucifer,” Solomon smiles, “Good to see you.”

He scoffs at the sorcerer and gently takes your hand, pulling you to his side. 

“I wish I could say the same.”

You glare at him, and he shakes his head, frowning. 

“I know it was under Lord Diavolo’s orders, but the fact that  _ I  _ was kept out of the loop is rather disappointing. Since you and Diavolo are such good friends, you wouldn’t mind arranging a meeting after classes with him and the Angels?”

“...No, I suppose not.” He watches Lucifer lead you away from the House of Purgatory, and sighs. 

“Where are we going?” You ask, trying your best to keep up with his long strides. 

“Home.”

“Not RAD?”

He stops in his tracks, sending you a soft, yet stern look.

“My angel, RAD, and the entirety of the Devildom is no longer safe for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll be updating weekly, depending on the amount of uni hw i have each week.  
> thank you for reading, comments & kudos are greatly appreciated ♡♡


End file.
